The invention relates to a friction clutch, particularly for a fan wheel of a motor vehicle internal combustion engine or the like, that comprises a drive shaft connected to the internal combustion engine. The drive shaft is rotated at an engine rotational speed. A friction disc clutch operatively connects the drive shaft to the fan wheel. An eddy-current clutch entrains the fan wheel when the friction disc clutch is disengaged, so that the fan wheel is rotated at a speed less than the engine rotational speed.